peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore Season 5
Minecraft Hardcore #5 is the fifth season of Minecraft Hardcore and the tenth season of Hardcore overall. The season is about PeanutButterGamer, SpaceHamster, Dean, McJones, and Barry on a quest to obtain the Elytra, a special set of wings granting the ability of flight. They are joined by Ray and ProJared. Reboot This is the first major reboot of the series since Jeff took over editing the series. The editor is now Todd Schlickbernd, whose editing style is much darker than Jeff's; the screen is surrounded by a new overlay, and torches are added to the sides. These torches light up or dim depending on the situation the group is in. Below the screen, all the self-portraits of the players have been scrapped and replaced with new, digitally drawn faces. These faces now turn gray and change to a dead look when a player dies. There is also an original theme composed specifically for the series, replacing the original one. List of Episodes Team Status Wolf Status On the last episode, Jeff found packs of wolves and tamed them. Four fell in lava, two died after trying to escape from the lava, one died when the ender dragon rammed into it, and another died due to the ender dragon's poison. Four wolves survived. Credits The final episode showed a credits sequence. Starring Austin Hargrave - PeanutButterGamer @PeanutButterGmr Ray Narvez Jr. @RayNarvaezJr Jared Knabenbauer - ProJared @ProJared Jeff Fabre - SpaceHamster @Jeff_Like_Feff Dean Elazab @DeanElazab Stuart Hargrave - Professor McJones @Prof_McJones Barry Kramer @Razzadoop Amber Davis Drawn Portraits @Krooked_Glasses Chris Day Logo Animation & Overlay Graphics @Strekks Josiah McDaniels ft. PyjamaPants Hardcore Theme @Boozinwalsh, @PjamaPants Todd Schlickbernd Hardcore Editing, Camera, Production @RatedSGames Jack Macakkan Additional effects, Assistance @SuperPlaid64 Trivia * This is the first season of a few things: ** The first season to be edited by Todd, who became editer when Jeff stepped down. ** Ray's first appearance in Hardcore. ** The first Hardcore where Jared's death doesn't involve exploding. ** The first Minecraft Hardcore that involves collecting a certain item instead of killing a boss. However, a boss must be killed to get a chance at obtaining it. ** The first Hardcore not to use pictures of the players and instead uses drawings. ** The first Hardcore not to use red Xs when players die. Instead, they use edited versions of the participants' faces in a way so that they look dead. * Four wolves still survived after Jeff's death, 1 being in a mineshaft Jeff made to get to the portal and three in the portal room ** Two went with him to the end, both dying. * This is the second Minecraft Hardcore that requires the party to enter the End to achieve their goal (collecting the Elytra). ** This is the first time they've visited the End since Season 1. * This is the third season to use an intro song that's not Truth of the Legend. * The first episode of this season doesn't use the SFX when the camera view changes. * This is the second Hardcore where someone spends an entire episode being the only player left, as the last three episodes consisted of Jeff by himself. The first Hardcore to do this was Minecraft HC 2, where Barry spent the last episode as the last player. Category:Hardcore Category:Minecraft Hardcore 5